


[Podfic] Love Can Be a Tangled Mess

by Jet_pods (Jetainia)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28511733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/pseuds/Jet_pods
Summary: A kitten on a leash with a black (SHIELD issue) leg cast is trouble, but a kitten on a leash with a leg cast around Lucky is even worse (or maybe better).
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Team Chaotic Water Voiceteam Mystery Box Collection, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Love Can Be a Tangled Mess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ravin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Love Can Be a Tangled Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637595) by [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth). 



  
  


### Details

  * **Length: 00:02:51**
  * **File type: MP3**



### Streaming & Hosting

  * **MP3 on Google Drive[here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1VnJCTj5UmMtNxn5u3yzrhkmeBwjg-0kN/view?usp=sharing)**



### Credits

  * **Author:[Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth)**
  * **Reader:[Jetainia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia)**




End file.
